


Steve's Girl

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Steve's Girl

Your cousin, and best friend, was _the_ Natasha Romanoff. You were as close as sisters, as she came to live with you when her parents were killed. When puberty hit, it graced her. To say you were a bit envious was an understatement. You, on the other hand, weren’t dealt those cards. The universe looked at you, and decided to make you the plus sized girl.

While you did try to be healthy, you weren’t beating yourself up over your size. Unless it came to guys. Well. A _certain_ guy.

Nat was dating a guy named Clint. They were seniors, while you had graduated the year before. They hung out with a few college kids- Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banner. You attended the same college as them, so you saw them frequently. It was still a mystery why Tony wasn’t going to some flashy college. His father could afford the best.

Being early September, it still got extremely hot. So, your pool was still in use. Heading down in your suit, you paused when you heard Tony’s voice. Of course it was his you heard. “Come on guys!” He half whined, making you shake your head. You really didn’t want to know what they were denying him at this point. It was safer that way.

Deciding to hide out in the kitchen for a bit, you grabbed a soda and made yourself a small snack. Steve would be out there. It wasn’t even that he was gorgeous, or looked like a male model no matter what he was doing. That was a bonus. He was actually a sweet guy. He’d never put you down, and spoke to you just like everyone else. He was funny, and caring, too. 

They’d all been friends since middle school, so he’d been around a lot. Didn’t help your crush, either. Hearing the sliding door, you glanced over to see Nat coming in. She didn’t bother to shut the door all the way when she saw you. “Having fun, Nat?” You asked, popping a small cube of cheese in your mouth.

She grinned. “I am. You would be, too, if you’d stop hiding in here.” Nat crossed her arms over her chest, giving you a knowing look. You hated when she did that. “Come on. Come join the fun.” She motioned for you to follow.

Sighing, you rolled your eyes and sipped your soda. “I’ll be out there eventually.” You told her, playing with the tab on your soda.

She hopped up on the counter, crossing her ankles. “Spill.” She told you. “Don’t make me get it out of you. I _will_.” Her eyebrows went up, daring you to test her. “Like that time in fifth grade I had to make Johnny tell me who took my favorite pen.” She said it so seriously that it made you chuckle. “Come on. Tell meeeeee.”

You let your head fall back with a groan before looking at her and reply. “I like Steve, okay?” You shrugged.

Much to your surprise, she clapped. “ ** _Yay_**. You two would be so cute together.” You gave her a funny look. Nat was not that type of girl. She was smart, and athletic. She was loyal, and trustworthy. But getting excited over feelings? That was not. “Come on, work what Aunt Y/M/N gave you!” She laughed.

“ _No_ , Nat.” You shook your head. “I’m not good enough for him.” You sighed, setting your soda down. “Just forget I said anything.” You mumbled before heading to the living room. Sitting on the couch, you hoped that she would just go back outside, and have fun.

After a few minutes, she came in and sat sideways on the chair. “That’s _bullshit_.” She told you, back to her serious self. “You have no idea how cool you are. I mean, I hang out with you. That’s gotta count for something.”

You chuckled lightly. “We live together…”

* * *

It had taken Nat a minute to join you, because she’d called Steve in. He was tucked around the corner, listening to everything. Nat knew you. Never in your life would you confess how you felt to him, and if she straight up told him, you’d be upset. This way, Steve found out, and she was in the clear.

“Just because we live together doesn’t mean I have to hang out with you. Or invite you to parties, to go to Tony’s…any of that.” She pointed out.

There was a silence, and Steve figured you were just thinking. “Just because you invite me to things doesn’t mean that I’m good enough for him.” He furrowed his brows at that. All Nat had told him was that it was something he needed to hear. “Look at him, and then look at me.” He could hear the emotions in your voice. “He looks like one of those actors that play the rich guys. Who land the hot lead actress.” He shook his head with a small smirk at that. “Or the kind of guy who happens to marry the hottest woman around, and then they have kids, and you can’t tell. Because she goes right back to thin!”

“See, to me that sounds like you’re calling Steve shallow. Which, by the way, he’s _not_.” Nat corrected you.

“I’m not! I’m simply saying that looks are what gets people’s attentions, personality is what _keeps_ them. I’m not catching his attention.”

Finally, Steve stepped in the living room. “You already did.” He grinned, making you look at him wide eyed. “Nat, can you go save your boyfriend from Tony? He was trying to convince him to try out some new sunglasses. That have lasers.”

Nat jumped out of her chair. “On it.” She moved quickly. “ **ANTHONY STARK**!” Her voice carried, making you laugh.

“I do love that sound.” He admitted, moving closer. Steve sat on the chair that Nat had been using. When he looked at you, you were blushing. “What’s this talk I hear of one of _the_ most amazing women I know putting herself down? Thinking the man who loves her wouldn’t like her?”

You froze, and it took a moment to register what he’d said. “Wait, **_what_**? I think I was imagining things…”

Steve laughed, and his eyes lit up. “No, you heard me right.” He smirked. “Why do you think I was always here when you had a date?” He hinted, making your mouth hang open. “Yup.” He shrugged. “They needed to know who they were going to be dealing with if they hurt you.”

“Why did you never say anything?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Never seemed to be the right time.” He admitted. “High school would have been the worst time- because aside from Nat and Clint? Almost none of those couples will last.” Which was true. They’d been attached at the hip since right after they met. “The beginning of college is nothing but stress and drinking. Horrible time to admit anything like that.”

Nodding, that actually made sense. “Smart thinking.”

He shrugged. “What can I say? Not _all_ blondes are dumb.” He joked, enjoying how you smiled. “So, do I need to keep scaring off your dates, or not?” You looked at him funny. “Be my girl?” For the first time ever, you swore you saw him blush.

* * *

You walked out to the pool, your fingers laced with Steve’s. Clint was sitting on the small shed where you kept the pool gear, and Tony was trying to talk his way out of Nat tackling him. “If you make him bleed, you’re cleaning it up.” You told her, making her look over.

Tony followed her gaze. “Oh, so Steve is into _women_.” He ‘huh’d’. “Guess I owe Bruce ten bucks.” Shrugging, he went to sit at the table under the large umbrella to text Bruce.

_God, you must be bored without me. Anyway, looks like I owe you $10. And buy Steve a box of condoms for Christmas._


End file.
